The Mystery Bandit/Trivia
Trivia * Stripes, Darington and Starla don't appear in this episode. * Blaze sings the travel song alone while AJ sings the STEM song. * The items the "bandit" stole are: ** Blaze's trophy ** Crusher's toy truck (Little Trucky) ** Zeg's spoon ** Gabby's wrench * This is the first time Crusher and Pickle spend most of the episode with Blaze. It's also the first time Crusher gets to help Blaze instead of hinder him as usual. * In the scene where Blaze and his friends are crammed in the elevator, the Blazing Speed theme can be heard as elevator music. * This is the first episode where Blaze shows a slight hint of impatience; when he and Ferris take their places for a photograph and nothing happens before Ferris realizes he forgot his camera, Blaze shifts his eyes back and forth while still holding his smile. * AJ's voice is slightly deeper due to Dusan Brown experiencing puberty. * Also starting this episode, AJ has a singing double for the music numbers. * This is the final episode where the closed-captioning was all-caps. The next episode onward uses uppercase/lowercase captioning. * The sound whenever a magnet activates is different than it sounded in Blaze of Glory. * This is Ferris' only speaking appearance to date. * Zeg's cereal bowl is a scaled-down version of the curved piece of wood Blaze, Stripes and Darington used to escape the grizzly trucks in Blaze of Glory. * Despite being modeled on one, Crusher plays with his toy like a race car instead of a dump truck. * This is the first time Blaze interacted with Joe and Gus and the first time he uses Blazing Speed while transformed. * Magnets is the second song AJ sings himself without Blaze after Lever. * This is the first time Bump's name was mentioned. * This is the final time a transformation request does not begin with “To make...”. Running Gags * Whenever the mystery bandit is brought up to someone, they get nervous and shift their eyes back and forth while a horror sting plays in the background. * Crusher sobbing over Little Trucky when mentioned. Allusions * This episode includes a classic cartoon gag of multiple people cramped in a elevator. Goofs * During the maglev train scene when everyone looks down at Blaze’s support magnets, Gabby is wearing her regular overalls and not her tracksuit. Also her helmet disappears. * The elevator would’ve not been able to carry Blaze and the gang due to their weight, or would’ve broken apart. * In the STEM song when Blaze and Zeg jump over the pile of metal pipes, AJ is missing. * Gabby's ATV disappears after the gang enters the elevator. * Monster trucks are not magnetic in real life. Their framework is made out of fiberglass, which is unattractive metal. * In the travel song, when Blaze sings "G-g-give me some speed," the captions say "Hope you give me some speed." * When Blaze and AJ are shocked and glance sideways when the mystery bandit was first mentioned, Blaze blinks and the top third of his eyelids disappear for a split second. * Gabby's wrench has a 2 on it, but when seen on Ferris' magnet and when she gets it down, the 2 is not there. * While Blaze is at the winner's podium, the trophy repeatedly changes its position between shots. Home Media Releases DVD Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 2 *Five Alarm Blaze (digital) *Amazing Transformations *Wild Races and Chases Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia